


Jela Hargreeves; The favorite child

by Call_Me_J_10v3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J_10v3/pseuds/Call_Me_J_10v3
Summary: Jela Hargreeves, also known as number eight, was Reginalds favorite. She is a tough to love, emotionless, yet protective angel of death. She can talk to the fates and see the future... Will the fates be in your favor?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginning

On the twelfth hour on the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves went around to collect as many as he could, however he only got eight of them.  
Number eight, or Jela Hargreeves as she would be later known as, was a special case, simply because her mother had abandoned her from the start. On that twelfth hour a woman that goes by the name Marie Laurence was amongst the couple dozen not so fortunate women to be struck with those harsh birthing pains.   
Her screams of pain were ignored in that New York alleyway, she had been walking home from her job as an exotic dancer. Marie would consider it honest work, maybe, if it weren’t for the fact that she was in deep debt with her boss. She was in too much trouble and having a kid, it would end up ruining her life forever.   
She had the baby in that gloomy and damp alleyway and after she collected herself she left the child to die. She called the cops anonymously, saying that she had heard a baby crying in that damned alleyway for her own conscience's sake, (Jela didn’t see her until she later offered her the money she would’ve gotten for her from Reginald out of spite, a way to say she was better off without her, but let's keep that between us).  
Reginald held that abandoned baby girl in his arms, he looked her in the eyes and when he saw that lack of emotion in her eyes the way she was so detached from everyone else.   
“She has never been held before me, how is that so?” he had asked them as they told him this shocking news.  
“No sir, we had figured we were picking up a dead body when we received the call, you came just as we set up to carefully extract her. The only issue we’re having is she doesn’t seem to cry or make noises, we’re afraid she might not have the ability to or other such issues. We really think it’s best to have her stay in the hospital with the other’s you have adopted.” The nurse suggests as she looks at the newborn in his arms.  
“I will be taking her home with me now, the others I will pick up when they're ready, she needs to be held by me and me alone.” He says before leaving to take care of the little girl at home…   
You see, Jela to Reginald was going to be his special child, the one he treated differently to see if it revoked a different outcome, her childhood she was known as ‘Daddy’s favorite’ but the others will never fully understand the amount of extra torment the emotionless one got as Reginald’s true number one.  
That’s where we move to today, when you see the outcome of the little heros, the day where numbers 1-7 were met with a weight off their shoulders, but the day number eight was met with her first ever jolt of grief… The day of Reginald Hargreeves’ death.   
Jela sat there, watching her sister playing violin on that late night, she would always go out of her way to see her.. After all Vanya and Jela were the only two the others didn’t exactly get along with.. She was watching when she got a call, she got up out of her seat, flashing Vanya a quick ‘I’ll be back’ look before walking away to answer the call.   
“Unless someone died you shouldn’t be calling me and you damn well know that.” Jela snarls as she answers the phone, she knew that it wasn’t anyone she cared about, just another one of her workers.  
“I’m sorry boss, listen, it’s that damned Hero of yours again, he showed up at that small hit you had set up, a few of our guys didn’t make it.” The worker in question states solemnly, shaking his head and biting his lip.  
“Good, that means he feels like he saved the day, that was the point Speedy, I know you don’t get it but they needed to go.. Call them, I don’t know, casualties, another statistic. Whatever makes you feel better, just get someone into the coroner's office to burn, cut or even cover up those tattoos. I don’t need Diego finding out about my operation, got it?” She says with lack of emotion, something that came naturally to her, however, feeling emotions, that was the hard part. She sighs, knowing that her workers like to call each other family, she thinks on it as she hears his silence, most likely biting his tongue. "Alright, I know what you’re thinking.. I'll call a meeting with the Pit (A group of snakes), we’ll get our snakes in a group and take a day off to mourn, sound good Speedy?”  
“Thanks Queeny, I’m sure their families will appreciate it, I’ll make sure we send them the usual parting gift.” He says, sounding more content with that outcome.  
“Don’t start expecting it every time some run of the muck idiot dies to someone as bullheaded as number two, this is an exception, only because there were multiple losses at once.” Jela sighs, just hanging up, about to go back in when she receives another phone call…  
“Mom, it’s late, why are you calling me?” She says, false worry in her tone, she never worries, or, rather, she never feels the emotion that comes with the idea of worrying. That’s when she hears it, the whispering of those three goddesses, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, or, also known as, the Moirae… the Fates. And with those whispers starts coming the emotions, she feels the fear, the agony, the grief… “No- Mom tell me you didn’t.”  
“Please I need you to help me Marie-” She says, calling her by the name she had given Jela in the beginning.   
“It’s Jela, and don’t move a muscle, don’t tell Pogo, don’t call anyone else, I will be there. You are lucky I was taught to respect you as my mother otherwise I would gladly be an orphan tonight.” She hung up the phone, telling Vanya that a job went wrong and she has to go, she calls one of her cars, the driver drops it off and walks away. She gets in and goes home, when she gets there she quickly works on cleaning and setting everything up to make it look like an accident, nothing remotely suggesting otherwise. She quickly messes with Grace’s programming, editing the cameras to remove herself, but leaving the truth about their fathers death to be found.. She went to her old room that night and for the first time since she was a child she sat there and cried…   
The news got out the next morning and Jela was there to meet number two, who had felt the need to do his own check on Reginalds death. She watched as he walked around the room, examining things and making sure there wasn't any struggle.  
“Diego, looks like you only care to visit after he’s dead, mom definitely missed her st-st-stuttering stanley.” She teased with a smirk, her eyes showing a slight glint of mischief, even with the circumstances she has to act like herself, even though she hates how she feels she can’t show that she does feel.  
He throws a knife at her and she doesn’t even flinch as that knife flies directly next to her head, the wind from it moving her jet black hair. “When did you last see dad, Marie.”   
She snarls a bit, absolutely loathing that name, her two toned eyes going darker at the sound of it. “You can say what you wish about me and call me what you wish, but don’t you dare insinuate that I killed my father.” Her voice cracks a bit, her eyes watering a bit, normally it would make people feel remorse or pity, but for Diego, it scared him to see Jela tear up like that.. An emotional Jela is a deadly one. Which means, if Reginald did die from muder Jela would have them dealt with already… Unless they were family, and she only considers a few people family.. He better call Allison and make sure she’s alive at some point… Just in case.  
“Calm your tits or at least cover them, what the hell are you wearing anyways?” He says, getting distracted by her all too revealing outfit.  
She couldn’t help but smile a little at that response, blinking her tears away and shaking her head. “You’re such an idiot, you know that?” She says, looking down at her black sweatpants, combat boots and crop top.   
“I’m not an idiot, you just have the same iq as that one dude with the apple.” He says, playing dumb to try and break through those walls she has been building up, they used to be close when they were teens, he still likes to believe he knows her better than anyone. He knows how to make her smile at least.  
She lets out a small laugh, smiling a bit. “You and I both know you damn well remember who Issac Newton is, stop playing dumb.”  
“Tell anyone I did that and we’re going to have another match like when we were twelve.” He warns before he starts to leave to sneak into the coroner's office.  
“You cheated! We considered the choke hold against the rules prior to the match!” She frowns something close to a pout.  
“I adapted Miss ‘I can see the future’ maybe talk to your witches next time!” He shouts back, only to have a shelf that had been holding up perfectly well their whole lives fall directly on top of him.  
She burst out laughing as she watches him stand back up in the hallway, holding his head. “That’s what you get for calling the three Goddesses of fate witches! You never learn.” he scoffs and just leaves without another comment. Jela goes and sits in the living room, looking at the painting of her old favorite sibling before texting Vanya. I’m sorry I wasn’t with you when you found out.. You have to come to the funeral or else we’ll have to have one for one of the others soon after, love you.  
Allison was the first to make it there, Jela was sitting on a rocking chair next to their mom, reading in front of the fireplace in a black pantsuit, her jet black hair straight, as per usual, her green and brown eyes looking over as Allison walks in, scanning her up and down, her eyes flashing to a pure white colour, almost as if she were blind, something that happens when the fates talk to her. “Troubles at home I see, if you need help getting your daughter back I can help you out.”  
“Don’t use the fates to spy on my life, if you cared you would actually call me.” She says with a frown, shaking her head.  
“Says the one that didn’t invite me to her wedding, but you’re right, I don’t care about you in this instance, however, I do care that Claire doesn't get to see her mom, my niece deserves better.” She states in a melancholy voice. That’s when another one of their siblings enters.  
“Hey Mom, mom?” Jela glances at the robot in question, sighing, she’s going to have to do another repair…   
“Vanya?” Allison says as she recognizes the voice. “You’re actually here..” Vanya lets out a relieved sigh as her sister walks over to hug her. Jela sets down the book she was reading, or rereading should I say, as she watches her siblings hug. Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven (Vanya Hargreeves' self-written tell-all auto-biography) Oh how Jela loves that book, the most truthful thing she has ever seen in her life, even paints her as a villain.. Jela always loved playing the villain, even when they were training as kids.  
“Hey Allison..” she says as her sister lets her go. Jela stands up to join the girls after setting her book down, walking over to them.  
“Hah, what is she doing here? You don’t belong here. Not after what you did.” Diego says, dramatic and closed off as ever as he walks through the door.  
“Talk to her like that and you’ll lose your tongue.” Jela snaps, standing protectively by her sister who never knows how to respond when Jela stands up for her like that.  
“You two are seriously gonna do this today?” Allison asks, glancing over at Jela who she knows better than to get on her bad side before looking at Diego's outfit. He looked like offbrand Batman. “Way to dress for the occasion by the way.”  
“And he was making fun of my crop top the other day, at least my clothes don’t make my ass look flat.” She whispers to Vanya, making her giggle a bit, Jela knew how to cheer her up.  
“At least I’m wearing black.” He responds, either ignoring Jela’s comment or he didn’t hear it. Vanya looks at him walking away and Jela can practically feel the anxiety radiating off of her.   
“You know what? I- Maybe he’s right and I shouldn’t-” Vanya starts, proving to Jela that she was right, like usual.  
“Forget about him.” Jela and Allison say at the same time, making Jela wonder if the fates were messing with her or if she’s just more like her sister than she thought. “We’re glad you’re here.” Allison finishes off before they head to the living room to sit down.  
Jela, however, meets up with Diego at the top of the stairs, knowing that he’s going to see Luther snooping around. “You’re an asshole to Vanya, she spoke the truth, that’s more than most of us.” She says, earning a glare from Diego, family events always puts him in a brooding mood. “She spoke out against someone she deemed as an abuser and she stood up against her siblings for bullying her. She has the right to tell her side of the story.”  
“She made us look evil, I’m not a bad guy Jela.” He snaps, glaring at her, getting more frustrated at how calm she looks.  
“You’re the only genuine hero I know Diego, she was venting and got money out of it, any kind of publicity is good publicity, if you have an issue with the book, write a statement on it and post it.” She says with a shrug, watching the shocked and confused look on Diego's face when she calls him a hero. She goes to speak again, only to be shushed as he hears Luther rummaging around and they walk towards it.  
They stand in the doorway, watching him for a moment, the villain and hero, side by side. “We can save you some time.” Diego states as they both lean against their sides of the doorframe.   
“They’re all locked, no forced entry.” Jela continues, her and DIego used to be a great team when they worked together..   
“No sign of struggle, nothing out of the ordinary.” Diego says as he slowly walks towards his brother. “Oh, you got big, Luther. What’s the secret, huh? Protein Shakes? Low carbs?” Jela lets out a small laugh, really just watching them to make sure they don’t break anything if they fight.  
“What do you want?” Luther asks, glancing at Jela before looking Diego in the eyes, something Reginald taught all of them, eye contact shows that you aren’t afraid. Diego lets out a sigh that slightly resembles a scoff before taking a paper out of his pocket, one Jela knew he damn well shouldn’t be able to have. That’s vigilantes for you.  
“The autopsy report.” He says, holding it out for Luther to grab, but as soon as he goes for it Diego pulls it slightly out of reach. “Ah.” He says like the teasing sibling he is before letting him grab it.  
“And you have this why?” Luther asks, opening the paper with more gusto than Jela would’ve liked, she has a feeling that Luther isn’t going to let this go, and that frustrates her.  
Diego walks away a bit, facing the door and winking at Jela, “Well that’s because I… broke into the coroner's office.” He says with his arms open and a slight bow before sitting down in a chair. “And surprise, surprise, Dad’s death was… normal. Just a boring old heart failure.” Jela walks over to Luther, grabbing one of his arms and pulling it towards her height so she could look at it. She immediately realizes something and gives Diego a bit of a look.  
“Yeah, so.” Luther says, a bit offstandish about it, looking at the picture, skimming over the report a bit.  
“So, why are you in here, checking all of the windows.” He was with a slight raise and drop of his hands to gesture at the room they’re sitting in.  
“Were you the first on the scene?” Luther asks, slight suspicion in his tone, looking at his brother, Jela watches the interaction, knowing where this is going.  
“Pogo reported the body.” Jela says, very particular with her words, something they’ve all gotten used to over the years of growing up with Jela.  
“Yeah, I talked to Pogo, he said he couldn’t find Dad’s monocle.” Luther says, giving Jela a look, she knew that look, he always wore it when they would be training in the detective work of the job.   
“And your point being?” Diego says, shrugging his shoulders and brushing it off, that’s when Jela knew that he had taken it, she didn't understand why he would want a monocle, it wouldn't look good on him so it must be an emotional decision.  
“Well can either of you think of a single time where you saw dad and he wasn’t wearing that monocle?” He counters, looking at Jela for support, but this is when she just shakes her head and leaves to have her own conversation with her more chill siblings.  
She could practically smell the classic scent of drugs and booze when her favorite sibling entered the building, she smiles a bit, walking towards her fathers study and laughing a little as she sees him rummaging through their dead fathers things. “Let me guess, an advance on our inheritance?”  
“Oh, that’s perfect! I’ll have to use that one!” Klaus says, walking up to Jela and pulling her into a hug, she groans, completely tensing up. He quickly lets go and throws his hands up. “Oh right! Sorry, no hugs.” He says, giving her a quick peck on the cheek insead and she sighs, glancing back at the door.   
“Well, if you don’t find anything I can give you something light to keep the real bad ones away, you know how I feel about the hard shit, but my business is doing great and I don’t want you to have to deal with those nightmares… Ben’s yelling at me isn't he?” She says, practically feeling the ghosts glare.   
“More like just giving you a thorough glare, says he doesn’t like how we influence each other. Do you know I love you?” He says with a smile, before going back to rummaging, That’s when Allison walked in and Jela looked back at her, seeing that look on her face reminded her of when they were younger…  
Jela was sitting in a chair next to Reginald, the others were getting ready for bed, but not Jela, Jela was stuck with her Father still even though they had training in the morning. She sat next to him, thread with gold intertwined in it wrapped tightly around her hands, tight enough that she knew she would have marks the next morning and it would hurt to fight. She used it (and sometimes still uses it) as a conduit to connect with her deities, most people would have a shrine or candles and other such things, but Jela wasn’t religious, she was just chosen and created to withstand the emotional turmoil and the pain that comes with the knowledge of the future.   
There’s a knock on the door and it breaks her concentration, coming back from talking to the three goddesses her eyes go from the blind white color to the mismatching green and brown. She looks down in time to see that the thread has cut through her skin, but knows better than to stop because of it.  
“The children are ready for bed sir, they wanted to say goodnight.” Grace says cheerfully as she enters, part of her mothering program wanting to override her other systems and go help Jela… But she couldn’t, no matter what she wasn’t allowed to help Jela, only Reginald was. It was in her programming.  
The door opened and Jela looked up, making eye contact with the others, the only ones who showed no jealousy at all were FIve and Klaus… They know the truth, she had told them all about what it was like being his favorite. Their father didn’t even bother to glance. “Okay! TIme for bed now kids, come along. Come along now.” Grace says as she ushers them out.   
“Come along now Allison, your father and sister are busy.” Grace said to her as she was the last to budge.  
“He’s always busy, and she isn’t my sister.” She says before walking out, Jela showed no sign of caring about Allisons harsh words, they both were too alike and bumped heads and she knew that. Reginald saw Jela’s lack of emotional response that night and cleaned her wounds before taking her out for ice cream, only to leave Jela out in the woods for a week after that ice cream.. That was her reward, other than usual training she got life or death. She lost weight but she made it out without so much as a scratch, she could only give the explanation that the fates were on her side.  
“Jela, what are you two doing in here?” Allison asks, bringing Jela back to present times, she blinks once, collecting herself as she glances at Klaus, who quickly gets up from his spot behind Reginalds desk.   
“Oh! Allison! Wow, is that you?” Klaus asks as he walks over to her, Jela stepping to the side as she lets her favorite sibling talk his way out of this one. “Hey, come here. Long time, too long.” He states, pulling Allison into one of his comforting hugs.  
He pulls away from her a little and looks into her eyes, Jela walking away from those two as she walks over to her spot next to her fathers chair, one of her most recent art projects sitting on the desk. It was of number Five with an axe, his face covered in blood… She still did projects with her dad and they have recently been trying to get her sibling back, it had been their main focus. She could tell dad was getting paranoid, she just never wanted to see that it was going to be her mom that betrayed him. She wishes that her deities would’ve shown her that instead of a worthless picture of Five.   
“Hey, I was hoping to see you actually, because I want to get your autograph. Add it to my collection.” Klaus saying this makes Jela focus on their conversation, she laughs a little, shaking her head.   
“Klaus, I love you but I think it’s your drug dealers that have the collection, not you.” Jela says bluntly, looking at the two.   
Klaus gasps and Jela almost expects him to be offended until he says, “You love me? I win! I was the first one you said it to, everyone owes me twenty bucks!” He is excited about it, Jela looks at him, not even shocked as she watches Allison hand him twenty bucks.   
“Just out of rehab?” She asks when she sees the medical bracelet on Klaus’ arm, her eyebrow cocked, regretting giving him the money.  
“No, no. No, no, no, no. No. I’m done- I’m done with all that.” Jela looks up at him, knowing better than that, plus, he stutters when he lies. “I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone. And he is! He’s dead. Yeah!” He says, clapping with excitement.  
“You know how I know? ‘Cause if he were alive, only one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. He was always in here, our whole childhood, plotting his next torment, right? I mean, Jela you know how he used to look at us, that scowl.” He says, pointing up at the portrait.   
“Thank Christ he wasn't our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold, dead eyes!” He says, pulling his eyes open and screaming a little with a chuckle. Jela looks at the scars on her hands from all the training she went through, the lack of sleep she had gotten, she was the only one that went without a half an hour break on the weekends. Without him she’d most likely be dead or have no idea how to communicate with the fates, if the fates say that this is where she is meant to be then so be it, she looks at Klaus who is sitting in their fathers chair, looking out the window for a moment.  
“He wasn’t a good person by all means, but he was a great one. He pushed us to our limits and made us face things that no one else will hopefully ever have to face, but he was my father and I didn’t wish any kind of death on him. He is gone, his thread has been cut. That should be the end of his story, but-” She groans, the whisperings happening again and she grips the string in her pocket, she isn't allowed to tell them that yet. “...But I wish I was able to tell him that he wasn’t as smart as he believed and that his legacy is failing. It seems I’m the only one able to continue with the majority of his-”  
“Blah blah blah, can we go back to you saying how much you love me, oh! We could go for a walk and buy brownies at the store!” Klaus interrupts, Jela just shakes her head at him. He is the only one that has ever gotten away with doing something like that. “Jela, sis, I love you.”  
“Don’t over use it or it won’t hold as much meaning, but… I love you too Klaus.” She says looking in one of their fathers drawers and finding a picture that she took of her kissing Reginalds cheek, he looks so serious, but you can see a bit of a smile hidden there.. It was from their last ice cream trip, that was two days ago. She made him take a break because he was getting extremely paranoid, he told her she reminded him of Grace that day, the real one.. It shocked her… She should’ve known something bad was coming...  
“Get out of his chair.” Luther says sternly, walking into the room, Jela sighs.. Luther has so much devotion to a man that he didn’t even really know. He thinks the numbers are based on the first being the best, but in reality it was based on a point system like Jela is an eight out of eight stars. She knows that Vanya has to have an ability, she just wishes she could figure out how to provoke it.  
“Oh, wow, Luther! Wow, you really, uhh...You really filled out over the years, huh?” Klause says gesturing as if he was flexing his arms.  
“Klaus.” Luther says in that same stern, scolding tone as he watches his brother, shaking his head a bit.  
“Eh, save the lecture. I was already leaving. So, you guys can talk amongst yourselves.” He says with a small, teasing laugh as he walks towards the door, Jela walking to follow, smirking when Luther puts an arm in front of Klaus.  
“Drop it.” He says and Jela can see his anger building up, it’s only a matter of time before he snaps and she's pretty positive it’s going to be on Diego.  
“Ex-squeeze me?” Klaus says, playing dumb as he makes eye contact with Luther, not afraid of him.  
“Do it. Now.” Luther says, only glancing away to look at Jela with a look that says ‘you were really going to let him get away with this?’ There’s a bit of a pause before KLaus gets a frustrated look and pulls away from Luther.  
“All right. All right.” He says as he pulls away and as he starts pulling things out of his pockets he says. “It’s just an advance on our inheritance! That’s all it is! No need to get your little panties in a bunch.” He says with a gesture to his crotch, Jela laughs, walking towards the door.. She had missed Klaus, Allison however just looks away, disappointed. She walks out with Klaus, shutting the door behind them.  
“Okay I know you kept the box, just give me the book inside.” She says and he excitedly pulls it out of the back of his shirt, pulling it out. She uses her key and opens it, taking the content out and putting it in her purse.  
“You’re my favorite sibling, you know that?” He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek making her get a grossed out look on her face.  
“You’re invading my space, and you better only buy weed with that or else I’ll skin whoever sold to you.” She says seriously and he smirks, saluting her as he walks away, looking at Ben who is glaring at him. “What, you’re dead, she’s my favorite living sibling.”  
“I miss when she would ask about what was morally correct and what wasn't.” Ben says with a sigh, glancing back at Jela.  
“Don’t worry I’ll buy the hard stuff from the really awful guy that I owe money to, it would be like doing the world a favour.” Klaus says, basically putting a target on that guy's head.   
“Klaus you know she’ll do it.” Ben says with a scolding tone, glaring at his annoying sibling.  
“That’s the point!” He says with a mischievous smile, him and Vanya are the only two that know about Jela’s real job.  
They all eventually end up in the living room sitting in silence, Jela goes to take a drink of alcohol only to have Diego take it from her, giving her a stern look. She snarls at him, no matter how many times she has explained to him that her seizures are from talking with the fates and not because of an actual physical ailment he doesn't believe her. “I want my drink Diego.”  
“Jela, last time you drank you had a seizure.” Diego says back and she frowns, holding her hand out for her drink.  
“You know she gets what she wants Diego, save us the fight..” Vanya says softly and Diego takes the drink, downing it. Jela gets a look in her eyes, one that she always gets when she’s planning something.   
“Okay Batsy, I’ll get some water.” She snaps, but it's only a matter of time until something happens and she won’t be taking Diego's side. Luther clears his throat, standing up.  
“I guess we should get this started. So, I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at dad’s favorite spot.” Jela looks at Luther, shaking her head. Dad didn’t have a favorite spot, just a place where he made Luther feel important. The spot in question was the oak tree that Luther had an emotional connection to thanks to memories of their father.  
“Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison asks, voicing almost everyone’s thoughts, she looks quite confused at the idea.  
“You know, under the old oak tree. We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?” He says, a confused look on his face, Jela looks over and makes eye contact with Diego, he looks at her and she nods her head, confirming that not even she did that with Reginald.  
“Will there be refreshments?” Klaus asks as he walks over with a joint and a drink of some sort, he lets Jela take a sip as he sits down. You can always count on Klaus to ask the important questions. “Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.”  
“What? No. And put that out, you know dad didn’t allow smoking in here.” Luther starts, only to be interrupted.  
“Is that my skirt?” Allison asks, a tone that you would only hear coming from a sibling who has gotten their stuff ‘borrowed.’  
“And my crop top, you better not get that dirty, it's my metallica one. Diego only let me cut one of his shirts I borrowed, and I like that one.” Jela says, giving Klaus a look.  
“What? Oh, yeah, these. I found them in your rooms! It’s a little dated, I know, but this skirt is very breathy on the bits.” He was with a gesture towards his crotch.  
“Listen up. Still some important things to discuss, all right?” Luther says, using his big boy leader voice, making Jela roll her eyes, she doesn’t really agree with him being a leader, but tolerated it to make him feel better about himself.  
“Like what?” Diego asks, looking at Jela with an exasperated look.  
“Like the way he died.” Luther says, making Jela let out a groan, any hope she had of abiding the issue being demolished.   
“And here we go.” Diego says, Jela taking Klaus’ drink and drinking some of it, ignoring the glare it got her everytime she did.  
“I don’t understand, I thought they said it was a heart attack.” Innocent Vanya says, looking at Jela for confirmation, she nods her head. That is what they said.  
“Yeah, according to the coroner.” Luther says, Klaus holds his blunt to Jela’s lips and she takes a hit. Little did she know that Ben was yelling at Klaus for it the whole time.  
“Well wouldn’t they know?” Vanya counters, giving him a slightly frustrated look.  
“Theoretically.” Luther responds, and Jela could tell that he was getting even more bottled up frustration from this as no one believes him.   
“Theoretically?” Allison asks with a frown.  
“I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time I talked to dad, he sounded strange.” Luther states, trying to get them to take this seriously. Klaus starts gurgling his drink.   
“Oh, quelle surprise!” He says while gurgling, Jela looks at Vanya, she’s starting to lose her patience.  
“Strange how?” Allison asks, obviously upset by this, she just wants it to be over with.  
“He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust.” He says and Jela gets up, walking over to the book shelf and just moving on from this annoying conversation, letting the others deal with it. Only hearing the important part like Luther telling Klaus to sober up so he can talk to dad's ghost and bringing up the monocle which in turn frustrates Batman, then it comes out, making her smirk and walk back over to them. “So whoever took it, I think it was personal, someone close to him, someone with a grudge.”  
“Where are you going with this?” Klaus asks and Jela just pats Luther's shoulder, wondering how someone should properly respond to this situation, she decides pity is the option.  
“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus? He thinks one of us killed dad.” Diego says, now standing next to Luther, not once looking away, Jela snickers at the thought. Luther gets a guilty look on his face as they all stare at him.   
“You do?” Klaus says his voice showing confused shock and his face just showing generally being upset with the thought.  
“How could you think that?” Vanya asks, there was hurt hidden in her voice and Jela starts to feel protective over her siblings, after all, she knows who did it.  
“Great. Job. Luther. Way to lead.” Diego says before leaving the room, presumably to hide how frustrated he really is.  
“You’re wrong on this one Luther, take a step back and look at the full puzzle..” That’s all Jela says before walking to find Pogo.  
“That’s not what I’m saying…” Luther says, trying to defend himself and his detective work, it was failing.  
“You’re crazy man. You’re crazy. Crazy.” Klaus says, looking Luther in the idea before leaving as well.  
“I’ve not finished.” Luther says, trying to get them to stay so he can change their minds.  
“Okay, well I’m sorry, I’m just going to go murder mom. Be right back!” Klaus says sarcastically as he walks away from Luther, Vanya following.   
“That’s not what I was saying, I didn’t-” He gives up, sighing a bit as he watches his siblings leave. “Allison. Jeez..” he says as she completely ignores him. “That went well.”  
Jela sits in the kitchen, on the counter when Pogo walks in. “You’re too harsh on them you know, they are your only family.”  
“I see three of them as my real family, Vanya, Klaus and Five. Allison, she’s a good woman and she deserves more than she gat, just like the others, if not more at times.. But she and I will never get along. And Luther is just, well, a dog on a leash and his owner just passed away. He doesn't know how to lead, I lead more than he does, even if it doesn’t look like it.” She says, leaning her head against the cupboard behind her.  
“And Diego?” He says with a knowing look, smirking a bit. She gives him a slightly cold look, but sighs a bit and shakes her head.  
“We have never called each other siblings, even corrected everyone on it growing up, not once have I seen him as or called him family. I think the fates always knew we would be something more… but it didn’t last, he left when he got the first chance to leave, and when he asked me to go with… I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave dad.. Even from the start dad had spent more time with me than the others, I was the only one he held as a baby and he was the only one I ever let hold me, not mom, not you, only him.. And now he’s gone. He’s dead and I seem to be the only one of his children who truly cares.” She says, looking at her hands.  
“Jela, I-” He starts, trying to find a way to comfort her or help her… but he never had to before, nor did he get the chance to, Reginald was very strict on either he helps her or no one does. Now he’s gone. She looks up at him, but all those emotions leave her face when Grace comes in, along with Diego. Pogo walks over to grace and tells Diego she’s going to have a quick charge before the big event.  
“Number two.” Jela says emotionlessly, still leaned back, but then she sees it, the pity in his eyes and it makes her groan. “Don’t. Whatever you heard, whatever you’re thinking, keep it in that smooth brain of yours, and yes, I mean the texture.”  
“You can be a bitch sometimes you know that? A heartless, monstrous bitch.” He says and she doesn’t even flinch, she has heard it all before but what happens next shocks her. “But I know how much he meant to you.” He hands her the monocle. “I know you knew I had it, you should keep it.”  
“Diego, there’s no point in me having this, he’s dead, we’re supposed to be moving on.” She says, shaking her head as she holds it in her hand.  
“Do you remember our first mission?” He asks randomly, and she looks at him confused, nodding her head.  
“I remember everything, Capital west bank outside of main and sixth, it was 17 years ago.” She says, still confused about why he was bringing it up.   
There was a group of heavily armed men and they were trying to steal from the bank, they were dumb about how they did it, but smart enough to keep hostages. Jela had entered the building first, scoping out the place and telling all of her siblings which entrances were clear. Allison and her were the first to make appearances. Allison rumoured a man to shoot his friend in the foot and as she did that Jela walked up to a man, talking out one of her butterfly knives and looking him in the eyes.   
“May the fates be on your side.” She said and the man held his gun up, trying to shoot at him, only for it to jam, Jela throws her knife at him, killing him instantly, as the rest of her siblings went around to finish off the others.   
“Gun’s are for sissy real men throw knives!” Diego says, throwing one of his knives at a man, winking as Jela who just laughed a little at his dumb catchfrase. She walked over to the hostages, simply walking over to them and leading them out, every bullet missing them as they walked with her… They eventually got all of the ones in the main area and had Ben finish a group of them off with his ability before leaving, Jela pats Ben's shoulder comfortingly only to get a grossed out look on her face and taking her now bloody hand and wiping it on Diego. “Hey! That’s gross.” She just shrugs at him.   
They walk out of the front doors, the cops yelling at them to lower their weapons and they didn’t because their knives were already holstered. Jela does as her dad told her to and walks to the middle, putting on a heroic face as the questions start coming.   
“Who are you?” asks one news anchor and Jela looks at them, her dad said to keep them calm and he will step in when necessary.   
“We’re the umbrella academy, a group of well trained heroes.” She answered smoothly, three siblings on each side of her, Luther seemed upset that she was answering questions, but she ignored his side glances.  
“How did you get into the banks?” and “What happened inside?” Were the next two questions to be said out loud.  
“How do you usually get inside of a building, or better yet, a building with locked doors, and I think it is quite obvious that all that happened inside doesn't matter, as long as the money is untouched and the people are safe.” She says, her voice loud enough to hear and it’s smooth, calming, careful.. She always knew how to sound like a hero. Their father gave a speech and the questions just kept coming, He put Jela under his arm, it showed that she was his prized child, she spoke for him..  
She frowns a little at the memory, she used to be fond of it, now it hurts.. Why is that? “You chose such a stupid catchfrase.” She says, laughing, he walks in front of her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, their walls always down around each other… even if they didn’t realize it.  
“I was a kid and you told me you loved it.” He says with a fake frown, she looks him in the eyes, he was standing directly in front of her now as he talks to her, she is still sitting on the counter. She feels herself missing how they used to be, before they became enemies… the only issue is, Jela knows it would never last, after all he had Eudora Patch now. Her hand twitches, and he knows that means she’s either murderous, upset, or uncomfortable, so he takes a step back.  
“I was lovestruck and wanted to see you smile, trust me those oxytocin and vasopressin chemicals have gone, and from what I’ve heard from people on the force, your chemical imbalance when around me is gone too.” She says blankly, not showing any emotion, which is normal for her.  
“Me and Eudora? Did she talk to you about me?” He asks and the way his eyes lit up with curiosity made her laugh.   
“Diego, look at you, you’re a teddy bear.” She says with a snort, and just like that all of his walls come shooting up out if nowhere… and so do hers. They both can see it in each other's eyes, they aren’t ready to spend this much time together yet, she sighs. “I'm going to go find Klaus.” And with that she leaves. She walks towards where the bar is, but pauses for a moment, she pulls one of her golden threads out and holds it gently in her hand, and with that she sees her deities.   
“Where are these emotions coming from? I thought you sai-” She says, almost about to get snarky with the ones she calls her godly parents.  
“You will feel what you need to feel when you need to feel it, now listen to them. Stop believing in strength coming from how emotionless you are, give in and show him that you are sorry.” Atropos states, and Jela knew she should just agree.  
“But-” She doesn’t apologize, she never apologizes. Why would she apologize to him when she doesn’t see what she did wrong, but why does she feel bad then.  
“You are running out of time to speak with him, so make your choice.” Lachesis says before they send her soul back to her body.  
When her sight comes back she groans, realizing that Clotho had walked her to the door of the living area.. She walks in and Diego looks at her from his spot at the couch. “I’m sorry, I still care, and I’m clingy.”  
Diego gets an astounded look on his face, sitting up and looking her in the eyes. “Dads death really fucked with you, huh?” He asks, looking at her with complete and utter disbelief.  
“No, I just know that no one will ever believe you if you tried to tell them I said that.” She says before walking over and sitting next to him, they sit in silence for a while.. Both a couple of brooding people who like the color black.  
“I’m not that pissed, but I’m stronger and smarter than you act like I am.” He says, struggling to say those words.   
“How about we-” She stops when she hears the music and looks at him when she gets an idea. She stands up, walking over to the door and checking both ways, shutting the door, Diego throws a knife past her and her pupils dilate, a laugh escaping her.   
“How about we be stupid and just dance.” He says, holding his hand out, Jela isn’t a dancer… but she could never say no to that puppy do look, so she takes his hand and lets him spin and dip her before they pull away and start doing some random, fun moves. Sharing laughs and smiles, just like they did when they were kids… that's when thunder rumbles and the music stops. They share a confused look and rush towards the sound, Diego taking her hand on instinct and she doesn’t bother to question.  
“What is it?” Vanya asks, fear clear in her voice as she looks to Jela for an answer.  
“Don’t get too close!” Allison says, pulling Luther back by his arm gently, not once looking away.  
“Yeah, no shit.” Diego says, but Jela ignores all of them, pulling her hand from Diego and getting closer to it, too curious for her own good. That's when one word rings through her head. Five.  
“It’s a portal from a different timeframe.” Jela says, with knowledge from failed experiments.  
“Out of the way!” KLaus yells, pulling Jela behind him as he tries to spray the portal with the fire extinguisher before throwing it in, Jela gives him a dirty look and pushes him back to the others.   
“Get back, I don’t want you hurt.” Jela says, giving him a look and he steps back. That’s when something starts to push through.   
“Get out of the way!” Luther says, pushing them back. “Stay behind me, stay behind me.  
“Yeah, stay behind us.” Diego says, trying to reach for Jela to bring het behind him, only for her to take a step closer.  
“FIve…” She says fondly, completely ignoring the chaos behind her, and just as he pushes through and falls out she catches him. Carefully setting him down.  
“Does anyone else see little number five, or is that just me?” Klaus says, not looking away from Jela and Five as they all walk closer.  
Five looks down at his body, seeing how young he is. “Shit…”


	2. The Truth of the Missing Brother

“What’s the date, the exact date.” Five asks as he walks over to grab some bread, working on making a sandwich as everyone watches him in shock. Jela has a soft smile on her face, a rare one that she only gets when she’s around her favorite siblings, normally however it’s only seen in flashes, rare instances when it seems as if no one is watching. Jela couldn’t believe it, after how much time and effort she took to bring him back he came on his own. He’s always been smart like her, they were the perfect little assassins growing up, Reginald always sent them on the hits that needed to be kept secret, Five was someone she could rely on in a fight. 

“The 24th,” Vanya says, her eyes never leaving her brother, she and Jela would always leave the light on for him when they were younger and Vanya always insisted on leaving a sandwich out as well, just in case… Jela knew it was futile, but it made Vanya feel more at peace so she did it, Jela always wished she had gone with Five, but she knew that wasn’t part of her story.

“Of what?” Five asks, standing in front of everyone as he gets out the bread, Jela stands behind Vanya, a hand on her shoulder, her way of helping her sister deal with the shock.

“Of March.” Jela states, scanning over Five, she wanted to know more, more about what he had gone through, she could see the war in his eyes, one that was different from the others. Jela could feel the Fates pulling her back, telling her not to look at his separate timeline just yet, so she obeyed.

“Good.” Five says with a slight sigh of relief, making Jela even more curious, something that always frustrated Reginald about Jela, her curiosity seemed to override any of her logic.

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?” Luther asks, still trying to wrap his brain around the fact his long lost brother is standing in front of him. There’s a pause of silence as everyone watches Five make his sandwich.

“It’s been seventeen years.” Luther snaps, causing Jela to have a twitch of a smirk, his temper is getting worse as the night goes on.

“It’s been a lot longer than that,” Jela says at the same time as Five, making everyone give her a slight glance, not liking that she knows more than them… As per usual. Five warps behind Luther to grab the other ingredients he needs, looking at Jela with curiosity, wondering how much she isn’t telling. 

“I haven’t missed that,” Luther says frustrated with his brother just ignoring his questions.

“Where’d you go?” Diego asks, not even glancing at Five at this point, Jela frowns slightly, her face going to her usual blank look, Diego always takes things personally, as if Five leaving was somehow Diego's fault.

“The future, it’s shit by the way.” Five states as he teleports back to the table, looking at his siblings for a second, but when he sees Jela’s face he looks back at his sandwich. She’s different than when they were younger, more so than the others. She has been talking more, which is good considering the only time she spoke when they were kids was when she was about to attack or kill someone, speaking to the press, answering questions, or standing up for Vanya and Klaus. However, she holds herself like a soldier and her face is void of emotions, if he didn’t know any better (which he does) he would say she’s completely emotionless, he wonders if the others believe the emotionless face she puts on, or if they’re just waiting for her to snap and kill one of them.

“I could’ve told you that.” Jela says at the same time as Klaus says ‘called it’ she just rolls her eyes, getting bored of this conversation, ready to get back to her job. She’d much rather be cracking open the skulls of some other gang that tried to take her turf than listen to this. She was here to mourn, she has mourned, now she’s starting to feel suffocated by the memories.

“I should’ve listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.” He says as he continues to prepare his sandwich, at this point he’s taking so long on it that Jela wants to mother him and do it for him, even if he only looks like a kid. 

“Nice dress.” He says to Klaus, making Jela smirk, she’s always loved Klaus’ style or lack thereof.

“Oh, well, Danke!” Klaus says, playing with the edges of his skirt, happy that he got a compliment on it.

“Wait, how did you get back?” Vanya asks, realizing that they haven’t really gotten any direct answers to that.

“In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.” Five explains, finally putting the peanut butter on his sandwich.

“That makes no sense,” Diego says, completely lost as to what Five just said to them.

“Well, it would if you were smarter.” Five responds almost immediately, making Jela let out a small laugh, Luther stopping Diego from attacking Five, the others turning to her for an explanation.

She sighs before deciding to explain a little more. “Multiple outcomes, multiple instances in time, you want to go back to a specific one you have to project yourself to all of them before being able to lock on to this specific one, otherwise you're in an alternative reality, he wanted his reality. However he definitely got a decimal point off bringing him back to this adorable prepubescent body he has now, technically in another reality he got it right, anyhow. Tell me five, how long were you gone?”

“I miss when you didn’t talk, I was there for forty-five years, give or take.” He says as the others sit back down in shock, but this just makes Jela all the more curious, she is, however, a bit frustrated that he commented on her talking more. She would normally snap at anyone who brought it up, but he doesn’t know any better yet.

“So what are you saying, that you’re fifty-eight?” Luther says, the shock clear in his voice.

“No, my consciousness is 58, apparently my body is now 13 again.” He says, his voice showing his frustrations.

“Wait, how does that even work?” Vanya asks, still unable to comprehend it, Jela sighs, realizing just how little her siblings know.

“Delores kept saying the equations were off, hmph, bet she’s laughing now.” He says, shrugging his shoulders as he finally takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Delores?” Allison asks, wondering who it was that their brother had to correct him of all people.

“Hmm, guess I missed the funeral.” Five says, completely ignoring the question as he looks at a new paper, Jela would have to ask him about that later.

“How’d you know about that?” Luther asks the time-traveler, making Jela groan slightly, wondering how much lower her IQ got hearing him ask a question like that.

“What part of the future do you not understand?” Five asks, making Jela feel a lot better, she definitely felt her nonexistent sanity come back to her a little having someone smart around her again. “Heart failure, huh?”

“Yeah,” Diego says, wanting to just stick with that story, looking at Jela who acknowledges him, she likes that he defends that story, after all, it’s one she created. If Diego found out about Grace… Jela just wants to save him from it for just a bit longer.

“No.” Luther immediately contradicts, making Jela glare at him, he hides a shiver from her cold glare as the others glance at him in slight distaste at the idea.

“Hmm, nice to see nothing’s changed. Other than you.” He says as he walks past Jela, she follows him, she has her own questions that need to be answered.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Allison asks, not liking the lack of answers and emotion they got from him.

“What else is there to say? The circle of life.” Five responds, Jela internally cringing at that, she hates to see it as a circle, she sees it as a string, but that’s what comes with the fates.

Five walks into his room, opening his closet and all he sees is school uniforms. “Ah, shit.” He pulls one out and turns around, Jela knocks on his open door before walking in.

“Uniforms, uniforms, and more uniforms, I’d say the fates are punishing you, but I know better than that,” Jela says, shrugging her shoulders. “I want to talk, just meet me in the living room when you’re dressed, or don’t either way I need a few more drinks before the end of the night.”

“Drinking is bad for you, and not just in general, you and I both know the Fates get frustrated with you when you’re not sober.” He says, but Jela just ignores him and walks to the living room.

“Nice to know dad didn’t forget me.” FIve says as he looks at the painting in the living room, Jela sipping her small glass of vodka as she sits on the couch

“No one forgot you, I tried, but it’s hard when you leaving got shoved down my throat every time I failed,” Jela says, setting her glass down, her scars shown on her hands.

“You chose not to come with me, but I’m guessing you never told anyone that I offered.” He says, sitting across from her, but his form wasn’t relaxed, his foot bouncing up and down slightly, paranoid, that’s how he looked. 

“No, I didn’t, I was told to get you back inside, to not let you try to time travel, but I didn’t. That was the first and only time I purposely failed dad, that night was a sleepless one, constantly talking to the fates to try to get you back, reopening the cuts from the strings. It made me stronger though, made my connection with the fates stronger too.” She says emotionlessly with a shrug.

“I never thought about what would’ve happened when you came inside without me. How did you get like this, how badly did he treat you?” Five asks, his voice frustrated and stern, he cares for his sister, and everyone else talks about what they went through, Jela, she doesn't.

“Doesn’t matter-” She says, used to everyone ignoring what she had gone through growing up.

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” He snaps, glaring at her, she glares right back, she doesn’t talk about it, the number of times she has either nearly died or been brought back to life with adrenaline shots and a defibrillator. Her training was ruthless, but Reginald knew the fates wanted her alive, so he tested the limits. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be moving on from him, why don’t you tell me what happened, or rather what’s going to happen. You’re hiding something.” She snaps, earning a glare from her brother.

“Funerals are where you talk about the shit the person did, and I will tell you about it when I know more.” He says back and that’s when Jela gets frustrated enough to do something about it. 

“If you won’t tell me then why don’t we just relive it together?” She asks, grabbing his hand, using an ability that the others didn’t know she had. Her eyes go blind as she pulls him to the timelines, going back to the day that he left... Streaming his timeline wasn’t like streaming a movie, this was like reliving it, meaning that Jela gets to relive what he had gone through as if she were him, the feelings, the reasons why he made the decisions he did… She, however, didn’t expect him to pull away from her consciousness and to go through her timeline as well, reliving through her what he missed when he left.. Jela’s ability is powerful, but she hides a lot more than it seems about what she can do.

Five looks down at his body, only to see painted black nails and one of the girls' uniforms, he cringes as he realizes he's in Jela’s thirteen-year-old body. He looks around when he starts to feel his body move, he’s reliving Jela’s timeline, only conscious and able to feel and view, not change anything.  
“Number eight, I see you’re ready, come on now little dove your father is waiting. I saw that number four has fallen asleep in your room again, did he have another nightmare?” Grace asks, trying to keep track of her children's problems.  
“No, I had one and he heard from across the hall, he didn’t want me to be alone.” She says, always honest and direct with her superiors at this age.  
“Oh, well, you should try to talk to your father about them, I’m sure it’ll help.” Grace offers, making Five upset, Grace always tries to help the others with their issues, why send Jela off to Reginald when she’s struggling, he could feel the pain and sadness Jela felt from that response.  
“Father can’t help when they are about him, don’t worry mom, I know you can’t help me either.” Jela sighs, trying to think logically, It’s just her programming, it’s just her programming, it’s not that she doesn’t care, she just doesn’t have that ability.  
“Right..” She says, opening the door to the courtyard, Jela walking out and waiting for their father, only to hear the door lock. “Shit should’ve dressed warmer..”  
“Language number eight,” Reginald says as he walks behind her, she jumps a little, her heart racing slightly in fear, she stands straight, making sure to look straight forward as well. “You shouldn’t be jumpy, number eight, you should've known I was here, hands out and eyes closed.”  
Five wanted to fight, to get her out of there, he knows that Jela could’ve, he can feel that she felt she owed him her life.. Five now knows about what happened with her mom, how she was left to die. Jela closes her eyes, a blindfold getting tied over them, her hands getting wrapped in that golden string, both hands wrapped separately, her breathing is steady as hard as it is to do so with the adrenaline coursing through her. He tightens them until her hands start to bleed, breaking open the previous wounds, she makes no noise at the pain and tries her best not to show it hurt, she knows it’s punishment for not knowing he was there.   
“You have failed me today, you were supposed to bring Number Five back and you failed to do so, so tonight you will not be sleeping. Tonight you will speak to the fates to get your brother back and for every half hour you fail to bring him back you will either get shot at, a knife thrown at you, and a few other deadly possibilities, you will keep the blindfold on and you will not wake up your siblings, do you understand?” Reginald says sternly, this made Five sick to his stomach, the others were asleep peacefully as she goes through this, their training not until morning, which Jela will have to do with only an hour of restless sleep in her system.   
“Yes sir,” Jela says softly, she rarely talks, and as scared as she is, she can't show it or this would only get worse for her, showing emotions is a weakness. That’s when Five gets thrown into another part of her timeline, she’s older now, about sixteen.  
“Jela come on, just one prank on Diego, you know you want to.” Klaus practically begs in a singsong voice, a pouty lip on his face, making her sigh.  
“Klaus, we are not going to dye his hair pink, but you know what we are going to do?” She asks, a small, mischievous smirk on her face, making Five confused, why would he need to know about this, how is this something important about Jela?  
“Oh, dear sister do tell me!” Klaus says dramatically, loving that look in his sister's different colored eyes.  
“We’re going to steal his favorite knives and hide them,” Jela says simply, knowing that it would cause more of a reaction from Diego.  
“This is why you’re my favorite sister, you’re brilliant!” Klaus says with a laugh as they set out in the middle of the night to sneakily steal the knives from Diego, they ended up just hiding them in Luther’s room. The next morning there’s an absolute rage filled through the household, luckily Reginald is off on a business trip for the week, Jela laughs a little, walking towards the chaos that makes her feel so at home, Grace was still charging and Pogo probably just didn’t want to deal with it this early in the morning.  
“You stole my knives!” Diego snaps at Luther, his collection in his hand, his eyes looking murderous.  
“No, I didn’t! I’m telling you it wasn’t me!” Luther snaps back, standing tall acting like he’s too honorable to have done such a thing.  
“They were in your room!” Diego shouts angrily as Allison comes out and looks at the two arguing.   
“Why would he even touch your knives? I think someone is just trying to cause trouble.” She says, looking directly at Klaus who immediately looks nervous.  
“It was me,” Jela says, her voice still quiet as when they were younger, but this time she has more of an emotionless sternness to it, like her dad, everyone looks at her confused.  
“And why would you of all people do that?” Diego asks, not buying it, but Jela decided then and there that she would say and do anything to protect her brother from her other teammates.  
“Because I wanted to show you how absolutely ignorant you are, that even as heroes you choose to accuse the easy target rather than the correct one, no better than the cops if you ask me.” She says emotionlessly, Five could feel her wanting to laugh at the looks on their faces, it was the day she showed how easily she can control a situation. Five felt like he knew enough, but the fates had other plans, as he went to pull away from her string of life he was dragged to yet another memory...  
Jela answered her phone, “Mom, it’s late, why are you calling me?” The realization, the overwhelming pain to know that someone who could never care for Jela had permanently gotten rid of the one person who never gave up on her being a hero. Everyone else had gotten used to the idea of Jela being a villain, even herself, but Reginald still treated her as the same. He raised her to be a hero, so, even if it was only on the missions he sent her on, he was still right, he didn’t fail, she is a hero… Then in one phone call that was gone.  
Five could feel the sadness and grief mixed with the intoxicating amount of anger and bloodlust that flowed through Jela, but then, at that moment she could imagine Diego feeling that grief and anger if she were to do the same thing to Grace. Truth be told she doesn’t quite remember what she said to Grace on that phone, just that she had made the choice of sparing Grace, for now.  
The fates finally let them go back to their current time and only a minute had passed, Five and Jela make eye contact, a mutual understanding of each other, seeing memories, no, living through what the other had gone through... That’s how they are now. 

“How much did you see, I’ve never had someone pull away from me before,” Jela says, bringing her arm away from his and rubbing away the slight stinging sensation that using that part of her ability caused.

“More than you would want me to, don’t you ever do that again… but I get it now, I get you now.” He says, Jela laughing, shaking her head, about to deny it.

“Jela, you do realize that I’m allowed to see you like family too right? It goes both ways.” Five says, testing a concept he has.

“I can care for you, but it doesn’t go both ways, if it’s saving me or save someone else you choose someone else. That’s what a hero does, saves the civilian.” She says bluntly,

“No, I save you, because I’m not a damn hero, I’m your brother and you know that.” He says, challenging her, they make eye contact, neither one of them back down.

“Am I, am I interrupting something?” Vanya asks as she walks into the room, she could see a slight glow from both siblings as they argue. Jela lets out a breath, trying to calm down, he knows now, all of the important things, and Jela knows about him too. She knows about the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't use my story without permission or mentioning me, I'm @ Uhh_Its_J on TikTok

**Author's Note:**

> Don't use my work unless you ask and credit me, thank you!


End file.
